


Temptation

by Romantic_Universe



Series: Monsta X Requests [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Neighbors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: The one were Shownu and Kiyhun are your next door neighbours and you like to play a game of teasing with them.





	Temptation

You don’t even like doing Yoga but by now it has become part of your routine. In fact, you have a specific time for doing it that just so happens to perfectly match up with the time your neighbours usually hang out on their own balcony to hang up the laundry. Or maybe it’s rather them who matched up their laundry hanging schedule with your Yoga. When you walked out onto your balcony for your daily stretches your next door neighbour Yoo Kihyun was already out on his balcony, a laundry basket under his arm. He greets you like it’s some funny coincidence that both of you happen to be out at the same time and as always you play along and happily greet him back. Sometimes you wonder if Kihyun and his co-tenant Son Hyunwoo flip a coin or something to decide which one of them gets to hang up the laundry at this time. It’s always just one of the two watching you and part of you is somewhat upset about this. You would love to tease both of them at the same time, but you only ever rarely get the chance to do so. Maybe that is what makes this little game of yours so interesting though. You started your wicked game of playing with your neighbours maybe a month or so ago and the story of how you got to do so is actually quite funny in retrospect.

It took you about two months to realise that the nice gay couple next door was in fact not a couple at all. After figuring that out it took you maybe a week to affirm that both of them also weren’t as gay as you had thought them to be. Or at least also somewhat interested in women. Or maybe just in you, who really knows.

It started out as somewhat of a game the day you pretty much stumbled over Hyunwoo sitting in the hallway in front of the door to the apartment he shared with Kihyun. For a moment you thought that he might have locked himself out, then you noticed the key in his hand. Of course, you asked him if the two of them had a fight and to your surprise, Hyunwoo replied that Kihyun had brought home a girl and that he was just fed up with having to listen to them. You were smart enough not to burst out with your surprise. It had been one of those perfect moments where your brain in an instant connected all the dots and a plan had formed in your mind right away.

You had always thought that both of your next door neighbours were quite attractive, both in their own way. Hyunwoo with his muscles and gummy smile and Kihyun with his sharp face and almost teasing smile. You would have probably made a move on either of them right away if it hadn’t been for that little misunderstanding. But as soon as that was out of the way the teasing started and you really went for it as if to make up for all that lost time. There is just something incredibly empowering about the feeling of being desired by a man. And being desired by two attractive men at the same time is even better. Maybe the best feeling there is. Well, the second best.

And this feeling is totally worth doing Yoga out on your damn balcony just for the sensation of someone watching you. You turn your back on Kihyun and bend down to touch your toes, holding the position for a moment to make sure he really gets a good view of how the thin fabric of your sweatpants stretches over your ass and you really hope that he can see the lines of the thong underneath. It’s not really comfortable but hearing Kihyun put down the laundry basket, obviously having completely forgotten about hanging the stuff up while looking at you is all the motivation you need to hold that uncomfortable pose for just a bit longer. When you rise up again you make sure to do it slowly, arching your back a little in the process. With a grin lingering on your lips you slowly turn around too casually say something to Kihyun, but he manages to catch you by surprise instead. He’s leaning against the handrail of his own balcony almost nonchalantly, one hand in the pocket of his sweatpants and the slight movement of his shoulder makes it clear just what his hand is doing down there. Kihyun doesn’t even flinch when your eyes meet, he just gives you a slight smirk.

"Are you going to continue your little show? I actually quite enjoy it", he chuckles, shoulder still moving. A small blush is spreading on his face. You smirk back at him, this is unexpected but you’re willing to go along with it. Apparently, two can play at this game. You lean forwards a little as you speak.

"I think I know something better", you whisper, deciding to put it all on one card.

"Are you alone?"

"Hyunwoo is in the kitchen right now", Kihyun explains, his smile loses a bit of the confidence it displayed so far, he seems to be unsure where you are going with this. You give him a wide smile and you hope it makes your intentions clear as you reply.

"Perfect."

  
Kihyun opens the door for you and immediately presses his lips against you for a heated kiss. You allow him to pull you inside and guide the way, your body blindly following his until the two of your reach a bedroom. Kihyun playfully pushes you away from him and another strong pair of arms catches you.

"Is this what you wanted?", Hyunwoo asks, his hands casually resting on your hips, fingers tracing small circles on the skin just beneath the hem of your shirt. You nod, still somewhat out of breath from the kiss you just shared with Kihyun. Hyunwoo slowly lets his hands make their way upwards and another pair of hands take the position they just occupied. Kihyun’s.

You can hear him chuckle behind you as he hooks his fingers under the hem of your yoga pants and carefully begins pulling them down together with your thong breathing soft kisses against your neck every now and again while he does so. Your hands reach forwards to grab the closest thing which happens to be Hyunwoo’s jeans. You begin carefully tugging on them to signal that you want to help him take them off but he gently shoves your hands away to take your shirt off. Kihyun lets go of you to make room for the shirt being pulled over your head. The two of them work together perfectly. You have never really been in a threesome before, but apparently, the two of them have some experience. At least the way they are handling this seems very planned out, almost as if they do this every other day.

"You’re both so good at this", you whisper, your body shivering under the two pairs of hands roaming over your exposed skin. You can see Hyunwoo smirk and you are sure that Kihyun behind you wears the same kind of smile on his face.

"We have this all planned out", Hyunwoo explains, before he leans in to press his lips against yours.

"We’ve been thinking about doing this with you for so long", Kihyun adds, his lips gently brushing against your neck. You moan into the kiss at the sensation and Hyunwoo chuckles as he pulls back. He quickly removes the last few articles of clothing he is still wearing and climbs onto the bed, his back leaning against the headrail and his hand slowly making his way down to begin stroking his hard cock.

"Mind helping me out?", Hyunwoo asks, looking up at you with a slight smirk and Kihyun gives you a small encouraging shove towards the bed. Following his impulse, you climb onto the bed. Hyunwoo spreads his legs a little to make room for you in between.

"Suck it, please", he whispers, one hand running through your hair. Kneeling in front of him you lower your head without another word and bring your lips to his tip, letting them linger there for a moment until the hand in your hair grabs you a little tighter and Hyunwoo forces you to lower your head a bit more. You part your lips to take his length inside of your mouth and begin swirling your tongue around it for a bit, before you start moving your head up and down. Behind you, you can feel the bed dent under the weight of a third person climbing onto it and soon you feel Kihyun hands resting on your hips.

"Are you ready for me?", he asks, one hand slowly reaching between your legs to stroke you. You shiver and almost choke around Hyunwoo’s cock as you let out a small moan to signal him how ready you are for this.

"Words", Kihyun demands and at the same time enters two fingers into your wet pussy, you squirm as he begins moving them around a little.

"Yes, please", you beg, your voice muffled from trying to speak with Hyunwoo still in your mouth but Kihyun understands. Carefully he pulls out his fingers and before you even get to miss the sensation you are filled with an entirely new one. In the literal sense of the word.

As soon as Kihyun starts moving inside of you the movement of your mouth around Hyunwoo’s dick become a lot more sloppy, he doesn’t seem to mind though, his hands playing with your hair. Kihyun has his hands on your hips again, holding onto you while he thrust into you.

"Do you want me to move her a bit more?", he asks and for a moment you are confused until you realise that he wasn’t talking to you.

"Yes please", Hyunwoo replies, his voice low. Without a reply, Kihyun starts moving a bit harder, every thrust pushing you down a little. You soon understand that he pushes you down against Hyunwoo who in turn gently moves his hips upwards to shove his entire length down your throat. 

The two move you back and forth between you, sharing you, their hands roaming your body. You feel a familiar heat pooling in your abdomen and you notice yourself clenching tighter around Kihyun’s dick inside of you. Of course, he notices too.

"Fuck, you’re tight", he breathes out between two hard thrust. You whimper a little, arching your back to feel him more. Hyunwoo’s cock slips out of your mouth in the progress. Just at the right moment. His hot cum squirting out just the moment he leaves your mouth, a bit of it lands on your left cheek just below your eyes. You don’t pay it too much mind though because the overwhelming feeling of an approaching orgasm takes over all other senses. When Kihyun also comes inside of you with a loud moan you allow the hot sensation to sweep over you, erasing every other thought for a moment. Four hands hold onto you at the same time, stopping you from collapsing on the bed while you shiver with pleasure. By the time you have come down from your orgasm Kihyun has already carefully pulled himself out of you and both him and Hyunwoo got up from the bed.

Hyunwoo takes care of cleaning up your face, apologising at least three times in the progress, while Kihyun gently runs a wet cloth up and down the inside of your thigs to clear of the leftovers of his release still dripping down you. Once the two are done with cleaning you they climb back into bed, one at each side of you. Hands carefully roaming over you, soft kisses being pressed against your skin every now and again.

"Why didn’t we do this much earlier?", Kihyun whispers, his hands softly drawing circles on your hipbones.

"I thought you two were gay", you reply. Your voice feels hoarse and your throat still hurts a little from deepthroating Hyunwoo earlier.

"Have we convinced you otherwise now?", Hyunwoo humms, his lips pressed against your shoulder. You giggle at the touch. It tickles a little.

"I don’t know, maybe we have to this a couple more times until I’m fully convinced", you laugh. Hyunwoo and Kihyun join into the laughter.

  
Being desired by two attractive men at the same time really is a great feeling, maybe the second best there is. But having sex with both of them at the same time clearly beats it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written based on a request I got on tumblr:  
> "A monsta x Kihyun and Shownu smut request with female reader. Where you’re all neighbours and you love to tease them both and one day they both break and you end up in a threesome with them?"  
> I'm currently reposting all of my old works onto tumblr to save them in case something happens to my blog on December 17th


End file.
